A Human on Monster island
by pokemonsora01
Summary: A human on monster island befriends Anguirus after helping him and also Befriends Godzilla but an old ememy wants the human for revenge on Godzilla and Anguirus.
1. Chapter 1

A Human on Monster island.

* * *

One day on Monster island a 14 year-old boy named Jamie went for a walk around the island. Of course he knew there were monsters but he wasn't afraid.......well ok he was afraid of the carnivores like Gorosaurus and the bugs and aracnids like Kumonga and Kamacuras but the herbovores like Varan he was comfortable around them he went for a walk down the beach when there was pounding footsteps behind him he spun round to see Gorosaurus coming towards him he was terrified but he knew what to do.

He stood there perfictily still not moving a muscle and Gorosaurus went past him.

He let out a sigh of relief. "Phew that was close" he said to himself when all of a sudden he heard a noise that sounded like a battle was going on! He went to see what it was.

He went to the other end of the beach to see Varan fighting with Anguirus! Varan was fighting him over food that Anguirus found he fought hard to protect his food but Varan was starving he was really strong when hes starving. He was fighting so hard that he beat him up so mutch Anguirus fell to ground hurt really badly as he looked on Varan walk'd off with the food that _he _collected. He then heard somthing in the bush's he looked over and saw a human coming towards him he got into a defensive position but he was so weak he fell back down.

Jamie was kind of nervouse he never got this close to a monster before but he asked "Are you ok? You seem hurt." Anguirus growled weakly. Luckly Jamie had healing gel that heals injuries on humans or animals he rubbed some on Anguirus' paw. "Here this should help it might sting but it should help."

The gel did sting a little but it did work Anguirus was able to stand again he had a look of gratitude on his face.

"Thank you" he said.

"No problem" said Jamie

Anguirus looked surprised. "You......understand me?" He asked.

"Yeah i can understand your kind it's a long story" Jamie answerd.

"Well anyway thanks for helping me" Anguirus said.

"Its ok my names Jamie." He said.

"And mines Anguirus." he replied.

"HEY!!" Said a booming voice behind them.

They turned around to see the King of monsters himself Godzilla.

"Anguirus what are you doing ive looked everywhere for you." he said.

"Sorry Godzilla i just got into a little argument with Varan" Anguirus replied.

"Ok well lets go." Godzilla said then he spotted Jamie looking pretty frightened.

"What's he doing here?!" He said bending down to him.

Jamie was really scared after all he was afraid of the carivorus monsters. "Why are you on my island?!" Roared Godzilla.

"I....was just looking around." Jamie said in a frightened tone.

"Well i dont like humans!" Godzilla said he charged his atomic breath!

Godzilla shot his atomic breath right at Jamie he tried to run but was paralysied with fear it was about to hit him when.......somthing took the hit for him.

As the dust cleared Anguirus was standing there looking burnt from the atomic breath.

"Anguirus?!" Godzilla said shocked. "Dont hurt him he helped me!" Anguirus said.

"But you know i hate humans!" Godzilla roared. "Yes but Jamie is different!" Anguirus roared back.

"Jamie?" asked Godzilla. "Thats his name." Anguirus replied.

When Anguirus looked around Jamie was gone.

"Where'd he go?" He wondered.

"Jamie ran off scared of Godzilla." said a voice. Behind them was Mothra.

"Mothra!" They both said at the same time.

"Jamie ran off because he was scared of me?" Godzilla asked. "Is it because of the way i acted?" He asked a little dissapointed.

"No it was because he is afraid of the carnivorus monsters." Mothra replied.

"........How do you know about him?" asked Anguirus.

"Well ive been watching over him since he came to the island a few days ago he had a traumatic experience with Baragon."

"What did Baragon do?"

"He.........killed his brother......" said Mothra.

"Wh-what?" Godzilla and Anguirus both said.

Meanwhile with Jamie......

"Man i wish i wasnt scared of the carnivors he said to himself. Suddenly he heard somthing coming towards him and kicked him in the back it was Godzilla's son Minilla he kept kicking Jamie around until he was out cold and beaten up badly Minilla was jumping up and down when he heard his dad calling angrilly.

"MINILLA!!" Godzilla shouted.

"Yeah dad?" He asked.

"Stop beating him up now!" Godzilla roared.

"Why you hate humans!" Minilla said.

"Yes but not this one!" Godzilla said "He helped me." Anguirus said.

Anguirus started sniffing and nuzziling him but Jamie wasnt moving.

"He's out cold!" Anguirus said worryingly.

"We must take him to a safe place." Mothra said. "Follow me."

They all followed her.

* * *

Well thats chapter 1 i dont own godzilla or the monsters all rights belong to toho hope you enjoyed chapter 1 next chapter coming soon.  
and this is technically my first_ true_ story so please go easy on it


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

They took Jamie still out cold to where Mothra lives.

"He should wake up soon." She said.

"Ugh......." Jamie mumbled.

"He's waking." Godzilla said.

"Wh-where am i?" Jamie said a little dazed he then spotted Godzilla.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!" He cried "Don't hurt me, dont hurt me!"

"Calm down he won't hurt you." said Mothra even though Jamie is also afraid of the bug monsters he wansn't afraid of Mothra.

"Uhhhhhh sorry just got a bit shocked." Said Jamie.

"Its ok sorry about the way i acted earlyer." Godzilla said

"No worres." Jamie replied

Just then Anguirus came happy to see Jamie awake.

Anguirus rushed over to him. "Jamie your awake are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah just a bit dazed." He said.

"Anyway what happened? All i can remember is somthing kicking me around." Said Jamie.

"That was my son he said he was sorry he was too nervouse to be here." Godzlla said.

"Oh well next time you see him tell him its ok im not mad." Jamie said.

"Ok well i better be goin its gettin late." Said Godzilla.

"Yeah me too." Anguirus said.

"I better get back to my campsite." Jamie said. "Gotta make sure its not wrecked."

They all left Godzilla went beck to his cave Anguirus went back to his den & Jamie went back to his camp.

Meanwhile.....

"Hmmmm those two seem to have formed a friendship with that human." Said an unknown voice.

"Ha! "Now i can get my revenge!"

Meanwhile (again) Godzilla was at his cave with Minilla.

"So hes ok dad"? Minilla asked.

"Yes son he'll be fine and hes not mad at you." Godzilla awnsered.

"That's good well im goin to sleep night dad." Minilla.

Later after Godzilla went to sleep he woke up and went for a walk outside.

He walked past Rodan's nest and Rodan was asleep then he walked past Gorosaurus sleeping in a part of the jungle. Then he walked past where King Kong slept.

He then went past Anguirus' den to find he was outside having a midnight snack.

"Hey Anguirus having a midnight snack?"

"Yeah i was hungry and couldn't sleep." Said Anguirus.

"You couldn't sleep either?" Asked Godzilla.

"Nope." Anguirus replied.

"Well im just out for a walk." Said Godzilla.

"After i finished eating i was gonna go for a walk too." Anguirus said.

"Hey wonder if Jamie is awake too?" Godzilla wonderd.

In fact Jamie _was_ awake he was just sitting on a rock.

"Man im board." He said to himself.

Then he felt like somthing was behind him and he felt breathing on the beck of his neck.

"Oh boy........" He said quitely.

He turnd around to see what it was and behind him was a monster with a metal beack a kind of horn on its headand a buzzsaw on his chest and single large claws.

"You! your coming with me!" It said.

"Wh-who are you?" Jamie asked terrified.

"My name is Gigan and your coming with me!" Gigan said.

"Keep away from him!" Said a familliar voice.

* * *

Thats all for now ill start chapter 3 tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**I've decided to change Minilla to Godzilla junior just saying.**

* * *

Godzilla and Anguirus came out of the jungle.

"Gigan, leave him alone!" Said Godzilla.

"And who's gonna make me?" Gigan said back.

"We will!" Said Anguirus.

Godzilla fired his breath but Gigan moved out of the way and the breath almost hit Jamie!

"Whoa!" He yelled as he jumped out of the way.

"Jamie, get out of here, it's too dangerous!" Yelled Godzilla.

"Ok." Jamie said. And he ran off into the jungle. "Be careful guys." He said while he was running.

While Jamie was running he bumped into somthing. "Oof." He thought he bumped into a huge rock, but he realized he bumped into the tail of Zilla!  
Thankfully Zilla was a heavy sleeper so Jamie just ran around him.

He stopped on the edge of a cliff thinking he had gone far enough and rested.

Meanwhile Godzilla and Anguirus had just defeated Gigan and he flew off "I'll be back human!" he whisperd to himself.

Godzilla and Anguirus rested when they heard somthing behind them it was Rodan.

"I thought i heard fighting." He said.

"Sorry, did we wake you while fighting?" Anguirus asked.

"No no, I was already awake." Rodan replied.

"Hey, we better find Jamie." Said Godzilla.

"Who?" Asked Rodan.

"He's a human friend of ours." Said Anguirus.

"Well, while I was flying I think I saw somthing on that cliff, over there." Said Rodan.

They looked over to the cliff and saw a human shaped figure sitting on the edge of the cliff.

"That's him all right, I'll get him." Said Anguirus.

Anguirus went over to get Jamie and Anguirus realized that Jamie thinking about something.

"Hey, you ok?" Anguirus asked.

Jamie just nodded but Anguirus wasn't convinced.

"You can tell me what's wrong Jamie." Anguirus said.

"Well...Gigan said something to me right before you and Godzilla showed up." Jamie said. "He said "You! Your coming with me!" It's like...he wanted me for something..."

"Well don't worry I doubt he'll be coming back any time soon." Anguirus said.

"Yeah but...what if he come's back?" Jamie asked a bit worried and slightly shaking out of fear.

"Jamie...if Gigan comes back I won't let him lay a claw on you." Anguirus said almost like a protective older brother would.

"Thank's Anguirus." Jamie said.

"Let's go, it's getting cold up here." Said Anguirus.

Jamie nodded and they went back to meet with Godzilla on the beach.

"You ok Jamie?" Godzilla asked.

Jamie nodded and spotted Rodan and as usual acted a little afraid around the carivorus bird.

"What's his problem?" Rodan asked.

"He's nervous around carivorus monsters." Anguirus said.

"Jamie he's not going to hurt you." Godzilla said.

Jamie acted less afraid and calmed down a little.

"Sorry, man I really need to get over this fear." Jamie said.

"Eh, don't worry you'll get over it eventually." Godzilla said.

"Yeah, maybe." Sighed Jamie. "Well, I'm goin' back to my camp I need a drink, see ya guy's thank's for gettin' rid of Gigan." Jamie said running back to his camp.

"He's a nice kid." Rodan said slightly smiling.

"Yeah, very friendly too." Godzilla said.

"Yeah." Anguirus agreed.

"Wonder, why he's afraid of the carnivores?" Rodan said.

Godzilla and Anguirus looked at each other and told Rodan about the incident with Baragon.

"Oh." Rodan said shocked. "Well Baragon _has_ all ways been that way." Rodan said.

"Yeah, but i mean it's no wonder he's afraid after that." Godzilla said.

"Yeah, he lost his brother." Anguirus said, feeling sorry for Jamie.

Meanwhile.

"Grrrrrrr... I'll get that human if it's the last thing i do." Gigan said.

"...King Ghidorah i promise I'll get revenge for you." He said quietly.

* * *

Well chapter 3 after 2 months I've been busy anyway hope you enjoyed chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Everyone know's I don't own Godzilla.

* * *

Godzilla Junior was at the beach getting food.

"Come on, there has to be SOME whales around here." He said annoyed, after searching for half an hour he gave up and swam to the surface.

"Dad's gonna be really mad when he sees I got no food." He thought to himself.

When Junior got to the surface he saw Jamie with his back turned, Junior decided to try to give him a little scare.

He sneaked up behind Jamie, he was surprised the boy didn't hear him coming, when he was right behind him he gave of a lound roar.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Jamie screamed, when he saw it was just Junior he fell flat on to the sand, Junior laughed like crazy, Jamie jumped up.

" Junior! What the heck?" Jamie shouted now calm and chuckling at the prank.

"Sorry buddy. Couldn't resist." Junior said.

"OK, but never do that again. You could've given me a heart attack." Jamie said.

"OK, sorry, by the way you seen my dad anywhere?" Junior asked.

"Nope sorry, why?" Jamie asked.

"I have to tell him I couldn't find any food...he's gonna get mad." Junior said.

"You didn't find any food...?"

Both Jamie and Junior turned around, and saw Godzilla looking slightly mad.

Jamie and Junior looked at each other, both scared.

"Junior!" Godzilla said, they both looked at him, Jamie slowly backing into the jungle.

"You found no food?" Godzilla asked, he then looked at Jamie who froze.

"Uhhhhhhhhh...no." Junior said.

Godzilla started to chuckle which surprised both Jamie and Junior.

"It's OK son, I found some whales a little while ago, consider yourself lucky." Godzilla said.

Jamie and Junior both sighed, as Godzilla chuckled. "And how are you doing Jamie?" Godzilla asked looking down at the young human.

"Fine, except you son nearly gave me a heart attack." Jamie said looking up at Junior. Junior giggled nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"Jamie, it was just a joke." Junior said.

Godzilla looked at his son smiling "Junior, what am I going to do with you?" Godzilla said shaking his head, "Well come on son time to eat." Godzilla said leaving.

"OK, dad, bye Jamie." Junior said running after his dad.

"Bye guy's." Jamie said.

"Hmm...now what?" Jamie wondered.

Jamie then heard something above him, he looked and saw Rodan flying around.

"Yo Rodan!" Jamie shouted to him, Rodan looked down at him ,just barely able see him, smiled and cawed in response and flew out to sea.

"Hmm, wonder where he's going, eh guess I'll go for a walk around the island."

Jamie walked through the jungle and saw many monsters, he saw Kamacuras eating, he shivered because bugs creep him out he walked past quietly.

He then saw Gorosaurus eating what looked like a giant condor, he was very grossed out by this and ran away.

"Urgh...that was so gross!" Jamie said resting by the lake.

"What was?" Said a voice.

Jamie quickly turned around, scared that it might be Gigan, but it was only Anguirus.

"Hey Anguirus, well I saw Gorosaurus eating a giant condor, I think, and it was so gross...urgh." Jamie said grossed out.

"Yeah, that grosses me out too sometimes." Anguirus said.

Then they heard footsteps behind them the turned around and went the saw who it was...

Jamie was terrified.

It was Baragon.

Anguirus stared wide-eyed in worry, he obviously knew Jamie terrified of Baragon since the...incident he had with him.

He looked at Jamie who was backing into the jungle luckily Baragon didn't see him, he got into the jungle and ran away, Anguirus made sure Baragon didn't see him.

"Hey Anguirus." Baragon said.

"Oh, uh, hey Baragon." Anguirus replied.

"Getting a drink?" Baragon asked.

"Yeah." Anguirus replied.

"Me too." Baragon said.

Baragon started drinking but then stopped and sniffed the air.

"Hey...do you smell...human around?" Baragon asked.

"Uh, yeah that's me. I...went to a human city earlier." Anguirus said nervously.

"Oh, OK." Baragon said and walked off.

Anguirus sighed with relief "That was close, hope Jamie's all right." He said.

Jamie ran all the way back to the beach, when he got back he sat on the sand and sighed with relief.

"Man, that monster scares the daylights outta me." Jamie said.

"Which one?" Said a voice.

Jamie looked to the left and saw Godzilla.

"Oh, hey again Godzilla. Well I was talking with Anguirus at the lake when..._he_ appeared." Jamie said.

"...Gigan?" Godzilla asked.

"No, Baragon." Jamie said shaking.

Godzilla looked at him wide-eyed shocked.

"Oh, well he didn't see you did he?" Godzilla asked.

"No." Jamie answered.

"Well, then your safe aren't you?" Godzilla asked.

"Yeah... but I can't forget what he did, man his name get's me shaking." Jamie said.

Godzilla bent his head down to the human's size and nuzzled him with his snout in a comforting way.

"Don't worry Jamie, since your not known to many of the other monsters yet, we're having a kind of meeting in a few days, and we're introducing you to the others." Godzilla said.

"Even...him?" Jamie asked nervously.

"Yes, even Baragon." Godzilla answered.

Jamie was shaking again he was going to be introduced to all the other monsters, even the one he was terrified of.

* * *

Chapter 4 done soon there will be chapter 5. I hope people are enjoying this story so far.


End file.
